


Fictober18 #16 - “This is gonna be so much fun!”

by hope-for-olicity (Jacq)



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:03:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacq/pseuds/hope-for-olicity
Summary: A continuation from fic that started at #14 - Oliver and Felicity celebrate their six month anniversary.





	Fictober18 #16 - “This is gonna be so much fun!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is today’s entry for fictober. I’m going to try to post a short story every day during October based on a quote provided by the organizer of Fictober18. All stories will be from Arrow based on the Olicity Fandom.

 

“Can you at least give a hint?” Felicity was perched on her knees in Oliver’s bed looking down at a very satisfied man.

 

“Then it wouldn’t be a surprise. Don’t worry. This is gonna be so much fun!” Oliver smiled loving how excited Felicity was about tomorrow. She would not be disappointed. He decided to plan a day of Felicity’s favourite things because that would lead to an ecstatic Felicity which was his favourite thing! Hence they would both have an awesome anniversary.

 

Felicity began to pout. “You know I hate mysteries! How can you make me suffer?! Don’t you love me?”

 

“Oh, I love you more than anything, which is why you will have to wait,” Oliver picked up his phone from the bedside table, “ten more minutes.”

 

Felicity looked puzzled for a minute then made a dramatic sigh. “I suppose I can wait that long...whatever will I do to bide my time..” Felicity looked around the room until her eyes settled on Oliver again. She gave him her best impression of a sexy look then dove under the blankets.

 

*****

 

Felicity’s distraction lasted a little longer than ten minutes. But she was one happy girl when she looked up at Oliver. “It must be time to tell me now!”

 

“Felicity, you are adorable and I love you.” He kissed her forehead.

 

“That’s sweet and all but spill! Oliver!!” Felicity needed to know. She reached over to turn on the small bedside lamp.

 

“Okay, you have been so patient I will tell you…one thing.” Oliver loved watching her react to his teasing.

 

Felicity’s eyes widened. “ONE THING?! Nah ah, everything Oliver! I want everything!!”

 

Oliver couldn’t help himself he laughed. She was just too wonderful. “I know you do but I’m going to tell you the first thing.”

 

“Okay…this better be good mister.” Felicity poked Oliver in the chest

 

Oliver smiled. “We both have tomorrow off. So no alarms.”

 

“Oh, that is a good one.” She immediately made a dive for her phone, Oliver stopped her.

 

“Don’t worry, your assistant knows. Gerry rescheduled your meetings and wishes us a very happy anniversary.” Oliver beamed.

 

“Oliver, You told my assistant it was our anniversary…he was already suspecting something was up.” Felicity rose her eyebrow attempting to look cross.

 

Oliver sat up against the headboard. “Felicity, I’m pretty sure he knew. I sent you flowers, multiple times. In fact, I think everyone knows, that’s why you no longer report to me.”

 

“What? I no longer report to you? I’m my own boss? How could you not tell me? Was this part of the surprise too?” Felicity looked at him eagerly.

 

“Not really, I talked HR about us dating. I told you I was going to do that, find out the rules.” Oliver tried to defend himself.

 

Felicity smiled. “You did. But you didn’t tell me I became the boss lady!”

 

“In fairness, you always were the boss lady.” Oliver teased. “You only technically reported to me but now that will be Walter Steele.”

 

Felicity’s eyes lit up. “Cool, he could be like my Q!”

 

“Doctor Who?” Oliver grinned proudly. He was finally getting her popular culture references. She’d teased him for years when he missed them.

 

Felicity yawned. “James Bond, I’m surprised you didn’t know that one. But I could totally see Walter being on Doctor Who.”

 

“Okay, time for sleep we have a big day tomorrow.” Oliver turned out the light.

 

Felicity curled into him, was quiet for a few moments before mumbling, “I’m sleeping in protest.”

 

*****

 

Felicity woke in bed alone. This was unexpected. Not the good anniversary waking she was expecting. She crawled out of bed put on one of Oliver’s hoodies as it’s chilly outside bed. She made her way into the kitchen of Oliver’s loft.

 

Oliver was humming to himself as he flipped a pancake. The bacon was sizzling and the coffee was almost down. He was making all Felicity’s favourite breakfast foods.  He was waiting until the last moment to wake her. Which was now. He put the pancake on the plate, turned off the burner and moved the bacon pan onto the cutting board. Oliver was just taking her favourite mug down from the cupboard when he sensed he was being watched. He turned to see his lovely Felicity ogling him. He smiled. “Happy Anniversary, baby.”

 

“Happy Anniversary to you.” She walked over and kissed him before grabbing her coffee.

 

The order of that was not lost on Oliver, he outranked morning coffee. He had done well.

 

Felicity began looking at the food. “You cooked for me,” her eyes got teary.

 

“Hey, don’t cry. It’s okay. I’ve cooked for you before.” Oliver was doing this to make her happy, not to make her feel bad.

 

Oliver looked so worried it was sweet. Felicity leaned up on her tiptoes and kissed him again. “You are such a wonderful boyfriend, you made everything I like. This,” she smelled her coffee, “is my favourite kind. I’ve never been so spoiled.”

 

“You deserve it all.” Oliver pulled her in for a hug.

 

*****

 

They spent the rest of the day doing things they both liked to do. They went to the zoo, mainly because Felicity had not been in ages and she missed the penguins. They went to the arcade to play video games, a bookstore and then to see the sneak peek of the latest superhero movie, Oliver managed to snag tickets for.

 

Felicity was yawning as they walked out of the theatre.

 

Oliver watched the yawn. “Oh no, you didn’t like it?”

 

Felicity swatted his arm. “No! Of course, I loved it! You saw all the stuff blowing up, right?”

 

Oliver smiled.

 

“Okay, I love what has become my day. But Oliver, it’s supposed to be our day. We need to some Oliver stuff! What would you like to do? Don’t worry, I’ll plan our next anniversary.” Felicity covered her mouth. As soon as the words were out of her mouth she realized what she said.

 

Oliver saw the panic in her eyes. He quickly took her hand leading her to a bench outside the theatre. “Hey baby, don’t freak out. I want us to have many anniversaries. All kinds of them. You didn’t say too much. I’m right here with you. I’m all in. You know that right?”

 

Felicity nodded. “I just didn’t want to pressure you. I’m all in too. I’ve been that way from the start and it’s a little freaky. I’m not like this. I don’t go all in.”  A tear streamed down her cheek.

 

Oliver wiped the tear away. “Felicity, what we have is so special. I was going to wait until tonight but I can’t.” Oliver dug in his pocket, pulled out a ring.

 

“YES! YES! YES!” Felicity jumped into Oliver’s lap and kissed him.

 

When they finally stopped for air. Oliver mumbled in between kisses. “Can I ask now?”

 

“Oh! Of course!” Felicity tried to slip off his lap.

 

“Nope, you stay right there. I like you close.” Oliver cupped Felicity’s cheek. “I know we haven’t been officially together long but I know you are the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with. I don’t want to waste any more time. Felicity, will you marry me?”

 

“YES!” Felicity leaned forward to kiss him again.

 

“Wait! I have to put the ring on your finger.” Oliver reached for her hand.

 

“Oh, I’m so bad at this. I just want to jump my fiancé.” Felicity giggled.

 

Oliver laughed. “Well, your fiancé approves. But might I suggest we go home? We do have some time before our dinner reservation.”

 

“I like the way you think. I think I love my fiancé.” Felicity smiled and took Oliver’s hand as they headed home.

**Author's Note:**

> It’s worth noting that the actor who played Walter Steele was on two episodes of Doctor Who!


End file.
